The invention relates to computer data storage devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a magnetic tape drive and a method of using the tape drive to pack a magnetic tape (that is, wind the magnetic tape onto a reel).
Major causes of data loss in computers include accidental file deletion, hard-drive malfunctions, viruses and system failures, power surges, theft of computers and natural disasters such as fires. Installing and uninstalling software can also cause data loss.
Loss of data stored in a computer can result in a significant loss of time and money. For a business, any of these causes can result in the loss of client lists, product information, payroll, personnel files, tax records and other vital information. The consequences can be disastrous.
Tape technology offers efficient and cost-effective protection against data loss. Tape drives offer a range of media that allow data on hard drives and servers to be backed up. A snapshot of a full system, including programs and data files, can be captured on a single tape cartridge. Backing up a computer on a regular basis will ensure that vital data is not lost.
The tape cartridges typically include one or two reels. A Travan cartridge is a well known type of two-reel cartridge. Magnetic tape is wound between a supply reel and a take-up reel. A “3480/3490” cartridge is a well known type of single reel cartridge. Magnetic tape is wound onto a single reel.
During certain operations, such as seeks, fast forwards and rewinds, the tape is wound or rewound onto the reels at high speeds. As the tape is being wound onto the reels, air becomes entrained between the tape. The entrained air then leaks out over a period of time (about one second), resulting in a “soft” pack. The soft pack increases the susceptibility of the tape to damage in the event the tape cartridge is dropped or jarred. The damage occurs when portions of the tape become displaced from the centerline of the pack and consequently come into contact with flanges, guides, etc.
The tape must be protected against damage and degradation. If the tape becomes damaged or degraded, valuable data might be lost forever.
Therefore, a need exists to reduce the likelihood of tape damage and degradation that results from air entrainment.